


The Boy Who Tried Bondage

by nightvesper



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom!Tommy, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightvesper/pseuds/nightvesper
Summary: It's another full moon and The Exterminator is back in town. Merton has to tie Tommy down to keep him indoors, but how will they pass the time?





	

 

“Come on, Merton! Is this really necessary?” Tommy whined, squirming against his restraints. His yellow eyes glowed pitifully in the soft candlelit room.

The werewolf was laid out naked on a modified exam table, his paws tied down at sides, and a number of thick straps covered the entire length of his arms and torso securing him tightly. Only his lower body was left free of restraints.

Merton looked down at him, raising an eyebrow and waving his hand to indicate the rack on his wall. “You complained about The Inquisitor 2000. Evidently having to stand with your arms outstretched for hours made you ‘too sore’ to throw a football.”

“Yeah I remember, but why -”

“And you break through regular shackles too easily. I’m tired of having to replace them. Do you have any idea what titanium costs?”

“No, but -”

“So I hypothesized restraining your entire upper body as opposed to just your wrists would be more effective at preventing you from gaining enough leverage to break free.”

“Merton -”

“Besides,” Merton continued, tapping on Tommy’s furry chest for emphasis, “you  _asked_  me to tie you up for the full moon so you wouldn’t be tempted to run out to The Hungry Bucket again all wolfed-out. The Exterminator is back in town  _in case you forgot,_  and you seem to utterly lack impulse control when it comes to your stomach.”

Tommy sighed in resignation, huge eyes turning sad and puppy-like. Merton found it adorable. “Why can’t that guy just leave me alone? I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Yeah, I’m sure if you sit down and explain that to the knuckle-dragging, whip-toting, Arnold-Schwarzenegger wannabe he’ll completely come around on it.”

Tommy glared up at him, just on the side of irritation, but without any real anger. “You’re not making this any easier, you know. I love you, but you can be really frustrating.”

Merton snickered and leaned down to kiss him. He smiled as he pulled away, stoking his long fingers through Tommy’s hair. Even attached to a backhanded compliment he’d never grow tired of hearing those three words from Tommy or the warm feeling they filled him with. “I love you too. And it’s for your own good. I’m not going to let you wind up a headline in the newspaper.”

“Still doesn’t explain why I'm naked,” Tommy huffed.

_That he was._ Merton’s smile widened into an impish grin. He ignored the question and took a moment to admire the man on his table. The fact that Tommy was wolfed out didn’t detract from his looks one iota in Merton’s opinion. Tommy Dawkins was still gorgeous as ever, muscular, helpless, naked, and _all his_. It was something he wouldn’t have believed possible and now couldn’t imagine living without. If Tommy was uncomfortable with his restraints, well then he would just have to deal with it because there was no way Merton was willing to lose him to a monster hunter. And as readily as he knew Tommy would hate being strapped down for the night, he also knew a good way to keep him distracted from his predicament.

Merton leaned down again, capturing Tommy’s mouth with his own, and he felt the werewolf relax against him, his body losing some of the tension it was holding as he laid his head back on table. Merton moved his hand up to Tommy’s neck, stroking down his throat and deepening the kiss, opening his mouth and sliding his tongue inside to caress Tommy’s. The soft brush of fur against Merton’s face contrasted with the sharp prod of fangs over his tongue.

Tommy gasped, lips moving more insistently against Merton’s, kissing harder, already needy with the desire that was so easy to trigger in him this time of the month. In _both_ of them, if Merton was being honest.

He teased Tommy, sucking on his lower lip before pulling off, kissing over his jawline and settling on his ear. It was heated and pink and Tommy shuddered when Merton blew into it, groaning and clutching convulsively at the table. Merton took this as an invitation and licked over the shell, gently nipping the pointed tip. The tiny gasps and whimpers from the werewolf sent a throb of heat to his cock, now straining against his fitted slacks. Merton breathed deeply, trailing his wet lips down Tommy’s neck, sucking and biting at the nape. He was still amazed at the degree of trust the other man placed in him.

Tommy grunted at the bite. “Baby, please. I need to be inside you. The wolf wants–  ”

_To mount. To dominate._ “To fuck me?” Merton asked breathlessly, Tommy’s words going straight to his dick.

Tommy flinched at the phrasing but nodded anyway.

The idea was so tempting Merton almost forgot the purpose of what he was doing. A shudder of want passed through him and for a moment all he wanted was to untie his lover and let him take whatever he needed. But that wouldn’t do, not tonight. He couldn’t risk letting Tommy go free.

“No,” Merton said.

Tommy’s eyes widened in genuine surprise at the refusal. “You're just gonna leave me like this?” He squirmed against the straps, but they held tight.

_Oh yeah, this is definitely my favorite look for Tommy: wide eyed and wild,_  Merton thought as he stood upright. The werewolf’s cock was rock hard, glistening at the tip, already so aroused and with such little provocation. He loved how needy the moon made him.

“Not exactly,” said Merton, mischief in his tone. He stripped naked as quickly as he could without tearing his clothes and threw them all in a pile on the floor. Then he shoved the footrest of the exam table in, catching Tommy off guard so that his legs fell from their platform and dangled off the edge.

“Put your feet up,” Merton demanded, flipping up the stirrups.

Tommy obliged, confused but unhesitating, pressing his heels into the footholds, legs bent up and spread wide apart. “What are… ” Tommy’s question dissolved into nothing when Merton dropped to his knees between his legs, pressing his lips to the inside of Tommy’s thigh.

Merton opened his mouth, breathing hotly over his skin and trailing wet kisses upward. Tommy whimpered and Merton felt him attempt to thrust down towards him, greedily trying to get him to put his mouth on his cock. Merton smirked, disregarding the silent request as he moved lower, sliding his tongue over the cleft of his ass.

Merton felt Tommy jerk away for a second before settling back down, a groan replacing his startled "Guhh!”

Merton kept going. His tongue laved over Tommy’s hole, alternating between licking in stripes over it and then pressing in, _and in_ and then pulling out to tease his rim with short flicks and wet, sucking kisses.

Tommy gasped. He was panting, noises growing louder as he rocked against Merton’s face.

Merton groaned quietly, the noise muffled by Tommy’s flesh. The _sounds_ Tommy was making. Reaching down, he stroked himself eagerly, cock beginning to throb in time with his heartbeat. He pressed a finger of his other hand to Tommy’s spit-soaked rim. He could already feel how loose his tongue had made him, how easily the first digit could slip inside.

When he pushed it in Tommy grunted, his body still moving restlessly beneath the goth. “Don’t tease me, Merton,” he growled, sounding more desperate than threatening.

Merton pulled away for a moment, grabbing a small purple bottle of lube he’d had the foresight to stash in a compartment of the exam table. A quick coating of two of his fingers and he watched as they pressed inside. No resistance, they slid in so easily. And _fuck_ that was a sight he’d never be able to get over. He curled his fingers up into Tommy’s prostate, massaging inside and making the werewolf cry out.

Merton distracted him with a sucking kiss to his thick cockhead and added a third finger. He was distantly grateful he’d spent so much time introducing Tommy to prostate play so he’d be able to open up this quickly. Otherwise he might not be able to hold out long enough to stretch Tommy like this. Merton honestly didn’t think he could wait any longer. Not with the noises Tommy kept making. He pulled his fingers out and slicked himself up, standing and pressing his aching cock right against Tommy’s hole. Feeling a slight resistance and he held still, waiting.

“Merton…”

Merton’s eyes flew open. Hearing his name in Tommy’s sex rough voice sent another rush of heat to his cock. The werewolf was staring up at him, panting, his yellow eyes sharper, almost black.

“Please, baby,” Tommy begged.

Merton bit his lip when he felt Tommy’s body relax, and he sank into him in one smooth slide, making the werewolf gasp and his hips jerk up to meet him.

 “Oh Thomas…” Merton said shakily, closing his eyes for a moment as he trembled, the tight heat around him intense. He had a death grip on Tommy’s thighs, white marks indenting the flesh where his fingers dug in.

Tommy’s hips rolled beneath him impatiently. “Merton, move…” he gasped.

Merton didn’t thrust so much as rock. A smooth, practiced rhythm, tagging his prostate just right on every push.

Tommy groaned and clenched around him, attempting to meet his thrusts but failing, the restraints too tight to allow much movement. He growled in frustration. “God Merton, harder! Please, I -!” 

Merton’s hips stuttered forward as he felt Tommy squeeze around him and he gasped, a shudder wracking through his body. Ordinarily his control was outstanding, but Tommy’s begging had him teetering perilously close to the edge. He sounded as wrecked as Merton felt. And he’d really intended this to last.

 “You sure?” Merton grunted out. But he didn’t wait for the answer. Merton’s hips punched forward in a sharp thrust, earning a cry from the werewolf. He bit his lip as he pulled out and slammed forward again. And again. And again...

Tommy was shaking. “Faster,” he whined, yellow eyes open and huge as they watched Merton. 

Merton could see Tommy's control slipping, the wolf taking over. “Yes,” Merton’s voice quavered, eyes falling shut as he tried to hold back, moving faster, fingernails clawing into Tommy’s muscular thighs.

“Baby, it feels so good,” Tommy moaned, head thrown back and completely lost in it.

Merton could tell Tommy was close from the way his breath came in harsh pants. The goth shifted, repositioning himself and pulled Tommy’s hips with him as he thrust upward. Tommy grunted as he ground into him, a stream of clear fluid flowing down his cock.

When Merton felt him clench around him again, his eyes flew open and he gasped. Moaning thickly he squeezed his hand around the base of his cock, panting and still buried halfway inside of Tommy.

 “Merton, don’t stop!” Tommy snarled.

“Fuck, you almost made me come!”

Determined to get Tommy off first, Merton took a deep breath and thrust back in, resuming his hard rhythm, knowing he couldn’t last much longer. He clenched his jaw, keeping a tight grip on Tommy’s leg with one hand, and his other went to the werewolf’s cock. Not wasting a moment, Merton jerked him off fast and hard while he fucked into him.

That was it. Tommy _howled_ , back bowing as he clawed into the table. His body tensed and he came hard, shaking beneath Merton’s hands.

“Fuck! Fuck!” Merton gasped and pulled out. He shuddered, falling forward as he came in thick stripes adding to the mess on Tommy’s stomach. Merton gripped his hands on the rim of the table to steady himself as his legs turned to jelly. He struggled to catch his breath.

"Merton," came another pitiful cry from the werewolf.

There was _no way_ he still… Merton looked toward him in awe. Tommy was panting, chest and neck flushed red and his dripping cock was still rock hard.

“Shit, Tommy, have you always been this insatiable or did this happen after you were bitten?”

“Ask me werewolf questions later, Merton. Can’t think right now.”

Merton licked his lips, slid his hand down to Tommy’s ass and squeezed. His fingers traced gently over his stretched hole. “Do you want more of this?” he asked.

Tommy nodded, eager yellow eyes burning into his blue ones. Merton groaned with him as he slipped two fingers back inside, feeling the wet warmth of the lube. Tommy’s head fell back against the table.

“The first time I suggested this you balked at the idea,” Merton said with barely withheld pride.

Tommy tried to scoff, but it came out more of a gasp. “People said it hurt.”

_“People_ are doing it wrong. More?”

“Merton, please just…!”

Tommy whimpered when Merton turned his fingers up, pressing into his swollen prostate. The werewolf’s cock stood out thick and flushed and demanding attention. Fluid was beginning to leak again from the head. It looked so tempting.

Merton swallowed him down, massaging slow circles inside him with his fingers as he did. One long slide down his shaft and then sucking hard as he pulled back off. Tommy cried out. His hips pitched forward, and he rocked against Merton’s fingers trying to get him to thrust them the way he wanted. Merton obliged, pulling them most of the way out before pushing them back, gently grazing his prostate with every motion. He sucked hard on the head of his cock, pressing into it with his tongue.

“Ohhh…” Tommy’s voice trailed off into a deep moan.

Merton rubbed the pad of his fingers against him and took him down to the root, swallowing rhythmically.

That was all Tommy could take. "Merton! Oh god!” he gasped, hips canting forward as he emptied himself into the goth’s mouth. Merton moaned around his length, swallowing, savoring the way Tommy’s cock pulsed against his lips. It was salty ambrosia. He stroked him through it, milking the last remnants of come from Tommy’s shaft before pulling off.

Tommy twitched when Merton removed the fingers from his body, and then his eyes fell shut and he collapsed boneless on the table.

Merton smugly admired his work. Grabbing a towel off a nearby dresser he began to clean them both off. Once he’d finished, he pulled the table’s leg rest back out and gently helped lower Tommy’s legs onto it, pressing kisses to both of them as he did so. Then he folded the stirrups back down and climbed up onto the table with Tommy, more or less lying on top of him, exhausted and content. They shared a deep, slow kiss before Merton pulled away, laying his head on Tommy’s chest and exhaling, breath finally slowing to normal.

The afterglow only lasted a moment however, because in no time at all the werewolf was restless, wiggling beneath him. Merton wondered how he had any energy left to move after coming twice. He sat up on his elbow and gazed at Tommy with curiosity.

“The wolf still wants you,” Tommy said, answering the unspoken question with some embarrassment.

Merton’s brows drew together. “I didn’t get you off well enough?” he asked anxiously. Feelings of shame began worming their way into his stomach.

“No, you did! God, Merton you have _no idea_ what you do to me. It’s just,” Tommy paused, blushing, “with the full moon I’m so horny and – And you don’t smell as much like me afterwards as you do when I…”

The nervousness faded from Merton as an amused smile spread over his face. “Give me a half-hour to recover and then I’ll ride you.”

 

 

 


End file.
